


Your Ears Twitch When You Lie

by prototyp3



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Cuddling, Love Confessions, Other, disregard of cannon, i have no fucking clue how the actual cannon goes so yeah, kirin is still stupidly tall from their transformation, lying purrs??, nonbinary characters - Freeform, they aren't really in the yogscast??? but they're still There, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prototyp3/pseuds/prototyp3
Summary: When Lying doesn't show up, Kirin can tell something is wrong.





	Your Ears Twitch When You Lie

**Author's Note:**

> just a really short fic that might be added onto later with other oneshots??? who knows.  
> the title is a thing kirin actually said in a video once but with the context of something like "oh i love your house" "ur lyin"  
> i like their dynamic ok get off my dick

Kirin waited several hours after Lying said they would be here before finally going over to their assumed house. A small cabin, simple with multitudes of wards supporting its walls, miles off from Kirin’s own base. They were glad Lying was able to make it on their own like that, so depleted from their unusual prison stay. Kirin grumbled, guilt and annoyance creeping up on them as it did around the thought of them. The thoughts passed briefly though as they arrived within a few minutes, world speeding by. The lights were on, the house humming with magic. Kirin knocked politely on the thin door. There was a shuffle inside. They knocked again after several moments.

“I'm coming, good gods.” A muffled response, undoubtedly Lying’s. The door opened partially, but as soon as their eyes met they jumped to close the door.

“Hey now, I just came to see if you were okay.” Kirin said gently, a hand on the door. 

“I'm fine, now leave.” Their ears twitched, eyes narrowed.

“You said you were coming over today, you seemed adamant.”

“I was  _ adamant _ , but I changed my mind. Now leave.” The bitter words bounced off them.

“Lying, please, I know something's wrong.” The hand on the door was firmer as they struggled to push it closed. 

“How would you-” They seemed at a loss, something changing in their eyes.

“Your ears twitch when you lie.” 

“You-”

“I know you, Lying.” Their eyes locked.

“...come in.” They shuffled away, arms crossed, pulling their robes tighter around themself like some kind of protection. Kirin ducked in the door, earning half a chuckle as their horns knocked the ceiling as they straightened. “Sit down before you break something.” They slowly eased towards the plush couch across the room. Lying brought over two steaming cups, setting them on the table. Kirin folded their hands in their lap. Lying had never seen them try to look so small in this form. 

“Thank you.” They took the too hot cup in their hands. 

“I've been keeping things from you.” The tea burnt their lips as Kirin drank it with ease.

“As you do.” They shrugged. 

“This is  _ stressful _ for me, Kirin.” 

“You can tell me anything, I won't hate you.” They really wouldn't. 

“How long have we known each other? At least a few decades at this point, right?” 

“It's been that long?” 

“And we've been friends for most of it.” They shrugged.

“Most of it.” A wince.

“ _ Most _ of it.” A glare. “And I sat down with myself yesterday thinking, ‘why do I keep around you.’ And I couldn't figure it out for the longest time. I didn't sleep.” Kirin looked on, concerned, sipping their tea. “And for better or worse, I think I'm in love with you.” They breathed out, like it was painful. Time seemed to freeze. 

“I… shit.” They set down the cup, half empty. “You, oh my god.” There was a wild grin across their face as they smoothed back their hair. “Lying, I never thought you even  _ liked  _ me.” 

“I- I guess that's a given.” They stuttered with half a grin.

“I've always liked you, I-”

“Kirin, stop.” 

“What?”

“You-” Their voice broke, the lump in their throat passing to rough sobs. “I don't even- have anything to say.” In a second Kirin was at their side, gently pulling Lying to them. They crumbled, nails digging into one of Kirin's wrists as they pulled on them. 

“It's alright, it's alright.” Kirin soothed, a gentle hand brushing back their fringe. They lost track of time before Lying’s grip softened, though they didn't move. “Lying, let me see you.” Their pale skin was made splotchy, though evening out as they calmed. Their eyes met. “You-” It was their turn to choke.

“I-” They choked again, anger coming off them in waves as they kicked themself. Kirin could feel a lot of it, they both hated it. “Just-  _ hold me _ .” They hissed.

“That's alright.” They settled on the couch with Lying in their arms, enveloped in their robes. Lying shivered against them, arms wrapping smoothly around their waist. They melted against Kirin, a calm washing over them they didn’t know they had the capability of feeling anymore. Something akin to a purr rose from their throat. Kirin forced back any kind of reaction, hands resting at their back. Lying noticed their slow breathing pattern, slower than what was probably normal in a human. It didn’t disconcert them, rather lulling them. What felt like hours passed as their thoughts made louder and louder loops around themselves. 

“Kirin.” 

“Yeah?”

“What about Su?”

“We can be together too.” 

“Well, I know that,” They snapped. “But you're okay with it? She's okay with it?”

“She'll be fine, I'll tell her when I get back. She's with me, I'm with you.” 

“...You want to be together?”

“Like I wouldn't after all this? Do  _ you _ want to be together?”

“I… yes.”

“Then problem solved.” They smiled at them. Lying could immediately come up with five other problems that they immediately didn't want to deal with. They laughed, a hiss through their teeth in self pity. 

“I didn't think I'd get this far.” 

“Well, you did. I'm glad you did.”

“I don't know what to do, if I’m honest.” They collected themself from their lap.

“We don't have to do anything.” They let them.

“I’ll message you later, privately. I had something to do before the sun sets.”

“That's alright. Thank you, Lying.” Their hand lingered on their arm.

“Thanks for what?” They reciprocated.

“Oh, just… for being around, I guess.” They guessed. Lying’s face reddened, there was a pause. 

Lying pulled them down by their horns and kissed them, giving Kirin a start. Relaxing, they drew the kiss out sweetly. Hesitant to press further, it was only a press of lips, chapped against soft. Lying broke it suddenly, the blush stark across their features. Kirin smiled, shakey, like they couldn't hold it back. 

“I’ll talk to you later then.” They were at the door now, glee in their voice.

“Goodbye.” They waved half a smile, the door shut behind them. 


End file.
